


Alternative Moonlight / Tail

by RittaPokie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Oneshot, Other, PWP Porn without Plot, tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RittaPokie/pseuds/RittaPokie
Summary: This is an alternate version of chapter 8 ofOnce, Twice, Five Times Coincidence, but can be read as a standalone.





	Alternative Moonlight / Tail

Caleb is hesitant to leave the camp that they set, so near where they started, so near Trostenwald, but he just saw the flutter of a coat-tail in pass in his peripheral, and there's only one person with brightly colored enough for his human eyes to pick it up in the moonlight. He stands in the edge of the firelight for a moment before following the sound of unquiet steps. He doesn't understand why the tiefling would be so careless and noisy - did he hear something that Caleb didn't? Should he wake the others? Surely there is nothing so close to town.

 

The first thing he notices on his walk along the low-lit path down to the lake is a bundle of cloth on the ground. He stops, picks it up, and blinks for his eyes to adjust. The faint outline of moons and suns and all the other things on Molly's coat. Strange. He lays it over his shoulder and continues. Every yard or so, more clothes dropped on the ground, until eventually he finds the boots abandoned just within sight of the gently waving lake.

 

"Mollymauk?" He calls out in a hushed voice, and then he sees the outline of a figure in the full moonlight. Slim with taut muscle, standing ankle deep in what must be icy water, leaning down to let it run through his fingers. He stands when Caleb calls out, the adornments on his horns glittering, soft blue-white shimmering off of the curves and points.

 

"Oh, hi, Caleb." Molly says. "I didn't think you saw me leave."

 

"What are you doing? It is late, it could be dangerous out here." Caleb says. He gently lays Molly's clothes next to his boots. "And now the camp has no guard."

 

"Come here." Molly says, and he holds out a hand. Caleb stands still for a moment and then steps out of his boots. If this is what it will take to get Molly back to camp, he had better get on with it, he supposes.

 

Without even really thinking about it, he sets the lights out from his fingertips, all around him, just enough to see where he is going in the darkness. He stops about arms' length from the tiefling, whose grin he can now see in the soft torchlight coming from his cantrip."The water is freezing, Molly."

 

"But the lighting is romantic." Molly says, and his smile widens when Caleb blushes. Molly takes his hand and pulls him just barely closer, and Caleb's heart is at it again. _Racing_.

 

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" Caleb asks.

 

"You don't remember?" Molly asks, and his head tilts slightly in an innocent gesture that Caleb sees through immediately - but what does he mean? Caleb remembers _everything_ , even things he doesn’t want to, so he is certain that if something like _this_ had happened before, he would definitely remember it-

 

His eyes meet Molly’s suddenly, wide with the sudden realization. "I- ehm," He steps back, and though Molly's grip is loose on his hand - he can let go - he doesn't let go of it, "Molly..."

 

Molly's expression softens."I'm only as serious as you want me to be." He looks to the moons, full and bright in the clear sky. "It's just nice tonight."

 

He's not wrong. It is warmer than it has been over the past few weeks - though still cool - and that isn't likely to last, given the season. The sky is cloudless, dappled with stars, and the moons both stand at their highest wax. Molly watches the moons, and Caleb watches his face. "Molly, I-"

 

"We should get back to camp, yeah?" Molly says, suddenly looking back to Caleb, a never-wavering smile on his face. He walks around Caleb back towards the shore, towards the camp, and Caleb holds his hand until distance forces them apart.  


Caleb turns, his other hand reaches to catch Molly's wrist, stopping him in place. Molly pauses and looks back to him, the ever-happy expression now fallen to something soft and real, uncertainty. Beau was right, and she's going to be so smug about it. There is almost no force to the tug that pulls Molly back to him, and the tiefling moves until there is barely a breath’s distance between them. Molly’s hand leaves his, and he rests his arms on Caleb’s shoulders, almost, _almost_. Caleb’s palm is warm against his neck compared to the air, and he can feel Molly’s pulse pounding just as fast as his own heart.

 

Caleb closes the gap between them, their lips meeting. He hadn’t forgotten how _soft_ Molly is. The tiefling’s arms slip from Caleb’s shoulders and wrap around his waist instead, tugging at his coat, pulling him until they’re flush against one another. Caleb’s hand that isn’t nestled in Molly’s hair traces his spine, lower and lower until the tiefling moans softly into his mouth, coming to rest in the dip above his tail for a moment before trailing even lower. The feeling of the tail under his fingertips is new and different, but that is put out of his mind quickly by Molly’s full body shudder and breaking away from the kiss with a gasp.

 

“You are sensitive here?” Caleb asks, brushing his fingers back up to the base of Molly’s tail and applying more pressure with the pads of two fingers.

 

Molly groans, his face buried in where Caleb’s neck meets his shoulder, and he must bite clean through the fabric of his shirt, because Caleb can feel the dangerous slide of pointed incisors against his bare skin. “Apparently…” Molly mumbles.

 

Now that his lips are free, he can lean in to nuzzle Molly’s neck, and he’s _so warm_ , like a furnace against Caleb’s body. He presses the softest, gentlest kisses along the feathers, all the while brushing his fingers against the new treasure he’s found. Almost systematically, he finds exactly where to touch to get the strongest reaction from the tiefling, and in his study, Molly is twitching and trembling against him. The tiefling moans, his voice pitching and cracking, his hips jerking against Caleb. His balled fists are twisted into that old coat so tightly, it’s starting to pull it away from the wizard’s shoulders, and his knees are shaking.

 

“Caleb, please…please, pl- _fuck_ …” He has tried to be still and let Caleb take the lead in this, and have his way with him, because it feels _so good_ , but he doesn’t know how much he can stand before he literally loses his footing and drags them both down into the lake.

 

“Ja? Oh...” Caleb had been completely lost in the noises Molly was making the whole time, in every movement of the tiefling’s body against his. He finally loosens his fingers from Molly’s hair and moves that hand down to Molly’s _very very_ hard cock and wraps his fingers around it, stroking quickly, never letting up his caressing against that sensitive spot.

 

Molly lets out a _stuttered_ sort of sound, caught between a moan and something like a hiccup, gasping for breath, and he is sure his knees buckle under him because he feels his weight lurch against Caleb’s arm wrapped around his waist. All he can see for a solid minute are sparks against his vision, a warm ache settling in his stomach as Caleb’s other hand wraps around his waist to support him. He eventually finds his legs again and stands, shakily holding his own weight.  
  
“Molly-” He interrupts Caleb by kissing him, kissing him absolutely senseless, until Caleb stumbles backwards. The water splashes cold around their ankles, and Caleb’s face is beet red when he pulls away. “So it was good for you?”

 

“ _Caleb_ , I don’t think I can walk back to camp…” Molly says, and it’s only a half-lie. His legs _are_ still unsteady.

 

Caleb huffs softly. “Thank you, for the compliment, then…” He is unsure of what to do now, what is expected.

 

“No, no, _thank you_.” Molly says. “We’re thanking each other, my gods, Caleb, do either of us have any game at all?” He giggles, and then Caleb’s fingers touch the base of his spine again and he _whines_.

 

“I think I do.”


End file.
